Le journal de Dean
by Frazilia
Summary: Dean et Sam sont en train de chasser quand les choses tournent mal pour Dean. Sam doit emmener Dean à l'hôpital à temps et l'aider à se rétablir. Au cours d'une seconde Chasse Dean se retrouve avec encore plus de problèmes et la relation entre les deux frères est mise à l'épreuve. Traduction de Dean's Journal par Gett
1. Chapter 1

Dean's journal

Dean et Sam sont en train de chasser quand les choses tournent mal pour Dean. Sam doit emmener Dean à l'hôpital à temps et l'aider à se rétablir. Au cours d'une seconde Chasse Dean se retrouve avec encore plus de problèmes et la relation entre les deux frères est mise à l'épreuve.

Chapitre 1 / Batman

« Ah, toi sale garce » criait Dean pendant qu'il sautait dans des gravats au troisième étage de la maison d'enfance abandonnée. Après avoir pris appui sur sa jambe droite pour son effectuer son saut, il tirait avec sa carabine à canon scié de sa main droite, et gardait l'équilibre à l'aide son bras gauche. En plein dans le mille ! La harpie tombait en flèche en un hurlement strident à s'en crever les tympans. Dean atterrit lourdement sur son pied droit et le sol lâcha dans un craquement, son pied disparu dans le sol.

« Uh » il grogna quand il tomba en avant avec de l'élan et il écrasa violemment son pied gauche pour ralentir sa chute.

Son pied gauche cependant, a glissé sur le sol antique gluant ce qui enfonça encore plus profondément sa jambe droite dans le trou, jusqu'à ce que son fléchisse et il cria au moment où son genou se déboita douloureusement. Sa jambe gauche s'était enfin arrêtée de glisser, il tira sa carabine pour enchainer une autre volée de balles dans une autre harpie. Reconnaissant envers la pleine lune et ce toit pleins de trous aussi que des petites voitures, Dean gardait son arme en s'assurant que les alentours étaient dégagés avant de tirer son Taurus Modèle 92 9mm de la taille de son jean.

Toujours en tenant le 9mm dans sa main gauche et en observant de manière vigilante les alentours à la recherche d'autres harpies folles, Dean attrapa ses cartouches de carabine dans la poche de sa veste et rechargea rapidement l'arme. Sentant que son actuelle position était tactiquement peu judicieuse et qu'elle devait aussi sembler vraiment ridicule, il appuya avec l'avant de sa carabine sur la partie du sol qui, heureusement, ne s'effondrait pas sous lui et manœuvra doucement sa jambe en dehors du trou. Tout cela paraissait bien instable et Dean vit l'énorme déchirure dans pantalon juste en dessous de son genou et qui allait presque jusqu'à l'arrière du pantalon. Le sang collait déjà le tissus à son tibia tout le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à son pied.

« Ça va faire mal plus tard » il pensa.

Dean glissa le 9mm de nouveau dans la taille de son jean, toujours en gardant la tête relevée en cas de problème, échangea sa carabine de main pour la porter à gauche et tira sa main droite en un poing serré, il prit une grande respiration et l'expira.

« En fait ça fait peut-être un peu mal maintenant déjà » se dit-il avant qu'il n'abatte brutalement son poing sur sa rotule droite.

« PUTAIN ! » Il cria après la douleur qu'il venait juste de s'infliger lui-même. Et le genou était toujours déboité il pouvait le sentir, ça et la bile au fond de sa gorge. Dean ne s'était jamais déboité un genou avant, l'épaule, les doigts et tout sorte de choses mais jamais un genou. Ce qui pouvait être mauvais en plein milieu d'une chasse. Il devait rejoindre Sam au plus vite. Il pouvait entendre le son d'une arme à feu de la pièce de derrière lui, d'où il venait de chasser la harpie. Dean retourna la carabine en la tenant maintenant par le canon et sans se laisser le temps de penser, ceintura son pauvre tibia avec la fin de la crosse. Dean cria lorsque son genou se remit en place et la bile sortit, il vomi violemment sur le sol.

« AH mon dieu, ça fait mal GARCE. » Dean s'appuya pour ensuite se tenir entièrement debout pour tester la fiabilité de sa jambe. Pas trop mal, il devrait probablement éviter de l'utiliser pour un jour à peu près mais il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer.

Dean boitait douloureusement sur le chemin du retour, en accélérant plus il approchait de l'endroit où il avait laissé Sam. Quand il entra dans la pièce il aperçut son frère, à genou penché sur son arme, mais l'arme était à sec et Sam cherchait sur le sol des cartouches restantes. Le sang de Dean se glaça lorsqu'il entendit un cri de victoire fusant dans l'air. Une des harpies s'approchait de Sam, une bras large plié vers l'arrière et un poing serré et fermement fermé. L'instinct protecteur de Dean prit le dessus et il augmenta son allure pour une course mortelle en seulement deux secondes, essayant de faire l'impossible : se mettre entre Sam et la harpie.

Sa jambe droite pulsait de douleur en signe de protestation et il était vaguement conscient du sang frais coulant le long de son tibia, mais il l'enfouit profondément en serrant les dents et bondi devant Sam, quittant le sol juste quand la harpie frappa. Les secondes qui suivirent étaient assez floues lorsqu'il fut poussé sur Sam avec un violent flot de vent et de douleur en son côté gauche. La douleur de son côté gauche fut oubliée quand son côté droit heurta une colonne de grès. Il se sentait broyé des deux côtés et était à peine capable de tenir son arme de la main droite. Ensuite avec il fut tiré vers le bas par l'élan étant en l'air quand la harpie l'avait frappé, il était à quelque mètres du sol lorsqu'il prit la colonne de plein fouet. Dean atterri lourdement dans les décombres sur le sol. Sa tête frappa le sol en premier, tapa sauvagement le haut de son front sur une brique avant que son torse ne soit touché tout aussi durement par le choc. Des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux, il les chassa tout en se relevant. Dean fût reconnaissant quand ses instincts de chasseur prirent le dessus et qu'il tira sur deux harpies alors qu'il avait encore le souffle coupé après la chute.

Sam était maintenant de nouveau en action quand il entendit deux coups de feu puis plus rien.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Dean d'une respiration sifflante quand ils scannèrent tous deux la pièce en vue d'éventuels dangers.

« Ouais, maintenant, » dit Sam d'un ton égal « cette garce m'a juste assommé pendant une seconde, c'est tout. Mais après j'ai été sauvé par un foutu saut digne de Superman.»

« Ha, Ha, très marrant Sammy. Et c'est Batman, et tu le sais. » Dean lui affirma Dean, pantelant, juste après avoir secoué sa tête en espérant chasser le brouillard qui menaçait de s'étendre à sa vision périphérique.

« Merde, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

La harpie avait dû lui cracher quelque chose dessus, parce que le côté droit de son visage paraissait mouillé, comme s'il venait juste de prendre une douche.

Au moment où Dean cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vison, il surprit un battement d'aile passer devant l'énorme fenêtre à droite et attrapa son arme d'un geste rapide mais la harpie ne se dirigeait pas vers eux et se contenta de passer. Dean avança vers la fenêtre aussi vite que sa tête encore douloureuse et son torse lui permettaient et il vit la harpie plonger vers des arbustes démesurés et des mauvaises herbes à l'arrière du bâtiment délabré.

« Je pense avoir trouvé le nid » il dit alors que le rejoignait à la fenêtre. Sam regarda en bas juste à temps pour voir grâce à la lumière caressante de la pleine lune, les pieds des harpies qui disparurent dans les arbustes. « D'accord, » il dit « finissons-en » il passa son regarde sur le visage de Dean rapidement et pris un pas à l'opposé de Dean, vers le sac en tissus sur le sol. Dean bougea pour suivre Sam mais fut arrêté abruptement par l'énorme main de son frère sur sa poitrine.

« Aie. » dit Dean. « C'est quoi ton problème Sam ? » il leva le regard vers son frère, qui le regardait attentivement.

« Tu saignes. » dit doucement Sam.

« Je sais. Ça va. » Dit Dean, le regard au sol voyant les traces sanglantes de chaussures menant à l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent.

Il courba légèrement le cou pour voir le sang gouter avec désinvolture de sa botte droite, son tibia était complétement sombre à cause du sang. Il commençait à avancer quand il senti la main de Sam l'attraper par le côté droit de sa mâchoire et placer sa tête dans la lumière de la lune s'échappant de la fenêtre. Dean regarda rapidement en l'air pour voir les yeux grand ouverts de Sam évaluant son front. « Comment arrives-tu à voir ? » dit Sam préoccupé.

« Hein ? » dit Dean confus.

« Il y a du sang dans ton œil. »

« Oh, je pensais que c'était de la bave de harpie ou un truc du genre. » dit-il en essayant de rassurer Sam.

« Non, Dean, ça vient de ton énorme entaille à la tête. » Sam semblait maintenant inquiet et refusait de lâcher le visage de Dean.

« Ça va. Je peux à peine le sentir. » Dit Dean balayant la main de Sam.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il pouvait vraiment à peine le sentir, avec le mal de crâne atroce, sa poitrine serrée et contusionnée, et son genou lancinant de douleur, cela semblait être une petite coupure.

Dean s'éloigna de Sam, allant vers le sac en tissus quand il entendit Sam grommeler quelque chose sur ses conneries de pur macho. Ils se couvrirent mutuellement pendant qu'ils passaient leurs sacs par-dessus leurs épaules et se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre alors qu'ils rechargeaient leurs armes.

« On a eu la reine tu crois ? » dit Dean quand ils eurent fini de recharger leurs armes.

« J'espère, mais connaissant notre chance …» dit Sam « Combien tu en as eu ? »

« Onze », dit Dean sans s'arrêter, sachant que son calcul était bon, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris il y a bien longtemps – toujours compter les morts.

« Bon j'en ai tué six, je pense qu'on devrait avoir fini. »

« Wow, dix-huit c'est un petit nid, mec. » Dit Dean. « Tu penses bien que Bobby aurait se faire un nid de cette taille à lui seul. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une cage d'escalier plus toute jeune à l'arrière du bâtiment se protégeant mutuellement avec les carabines, pendant qu'ils avançaient, avec une précision militaire.

« Ouais, mais avec autant de harpies les pistes sont devenues confuses en attaquant autant de villes différentes, les rendant plus dures à suivre à tracer. »

« Ouais ben, j'ai jamais connu une harpie que je ne pouvais pas retrouver. » dit Dean, se sentant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de son énergie.

« C'est bon, Dean. On a quand pris trois jours pour les trouver. »

« Ben ils sont cuits maintenant, » dit Dean.

Les garçons se dirigeaient lentement vers la cage d'escalier, faisant attention au bois pourri des marches et aux trous du toit.

Ils étaient au tiers de l'escalier lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant vient d'au-dessus de Sam qui était un peu plus haut dans les escaliers derrière Dean. Tous les deux se retournèrent et portèrent leurs armes vers le ciel, pour voir la plus grosse harpie qu'ils aient jamais vu cette nuit-là. Elle était bien plus grande et musclée que les autres. Sam et Dean tiraient tous deux vers la harpie qui avait rapidement volé directement vers Sam. Le tir de Sam manqua la harpie et celui de Dean semblait avoir rebondi sur une de ses larges ailes argentée. La harpie attrapa Sam par son bras gauche mais Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait tirer de nouveau sans risquer de blesser son frère.

« Merde, je pense que l'on vient juste de l'énerver.» Pensa Dean frénétiquement, grimpant les escaliers en direction de son frère. Soudainement Sam fut soulevé en arrière vers le haut des escaliers quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol alors que les serres de la harpie creusaient dans son bras gauche. Le cœur de Dean se serra dans sa gorge et cria « Lâche _mon_ frère !» Avant d'attraper Sam par la taille de son jean à une main alors qu'il était en train de se faire soulever.

Le soudain ajout de poids et Sam tirant sur la harpie avec son fusil, la fit lâcher prise. Sam s'effondrait en arrière sur Dean qui à son tour tomba en arrière sur sa jambe droite. Cette jambe qui supportait maintenant le poids de Sam et le sien, n'en pouvait plus et émit un bruit sourd lorsque le genou se déboita douloureusement. Dean grogna de douleur et essaya de regagner son équilibre à l'aide de son pied gauche mais il était trop tard : ils chutaient déjà. Ils dévalaient le reste des escaliers, s'écrasant en une flaque désordonnée en bas. Dean venait de nouveau de se faire abasourdir mais cette fois ci parce que son frère venait d'atterrir sur lui. L'arrière de la tête de Dean frappa le sol dans un bruit sonore d'os brisé. Il voyait des étoiles mais resta conscient assez longtemps pour entendre Sam tirer de nouveau sur la harpie. Il essaya de lever sa propre arme mais ne put l'atteindre lorsque le brouillard pris le pas sur son esprit et sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's journal

Dean et Sam sont en train de chasser quand les choses tournent mal pour Dean. Sam doit emmener Dean à l'hôpital à temps et l'aider à se rétablir. Au cours d'une seconde Chasse Dean se retrouve avec encore plus de problèmes et la relation entre les deux frères est mise à l'épreuve.

 **Note:** Les pensées sont en italique.

Chapitre 2/ Down

Dean émergea doucement avec une lumière vive pointée vers lui avant même qu'il puisse enregistrer quoi que ce soit.

« Dean, Dean, réveille-toi ! »

 _Où suis-je ? À l'hôpital ?_ pensa-t-il hagard. Ça pourrait expliquer la lumière vive.

« Dean, tu vas bien ? »

« Sammy ? » dit Dean de manière léthargique en essayant de s'asseoir.

« AH ! » Pas une bonne idée.

Des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Mais au moins la lumière vive n'était plus présente et lentement il regarda autour de lui en essayant de se souvenir du lieu. La lumière était enfaîte la lampe de poche de Sam qu'il pointa finalement vers le sol.

Il se souvint enfin, les harpies, le bâtiment en très mauvais état, son frère lui tombant dessus, son putain de genou douloureux.

« Tu l'as eu pas vrai ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il à son petit frère en s'asseyant plus lentement cette fois-ci.

« Si JE vais bien ?! Tu as amorti ma chute tu te rappelles ? »

« Ah oui… Donc tu vas bien alors ? »

« Oui Dean je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu vas te taper un énorme mal de tête. On aurait dit que tous les os de ton crâne c'étaient brisés. Tu vas avoir une énorme bosse à l'arrière de ta tête. C'est déjà assez gros. »

Dean tâta l'arrière de sa tête et sentit une sacrée bosse. Mais au moins il n'y avait pas de sang, contrairement à l'avant-bras du jeune brun qui portait 3 griffures qui saignait librement. Dean grogna en sentant la bosse grossir sous ses doigts.

« Dean, tu étais inconscient pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. » Dit- Sam, inquiet en voyant son grand frère essayer de se lever avec une certaine lenteur.

« Je vais bien Sammy. Finissons-en et après on dégage. » Dean essaya de se tenir debout mais sa jambe droite était encore trop faible et seulement un tout petit peu moins douloureuse que sa tête actuellement. Sam plaça ses mains sous les bras de Dean de sorte à pouvoir l'aider à se lever, les yeux inquiets quand Dean chancela dangereusement.

« Dean tu devrais vraiment te reposer une minute. » Dit Sam avec inquiétude.

« Nan, je me suis déjà reposé 5 minutes. Hé, elle devait être la reine pas vrai, elle était énorme. »Haleta Dean, essayant de distraire son petit frère du fait qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

« Ouais espérons que tu as raison. » Dit-il vaguement.

Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance, Dean repris sa carabine et l'utilisa comme précédemment sur sa pauvre rotule abîmée.

« AAAAH, »Cria-t-il ressentant un certain soulagement quand son articulation repris sa forme normale du premier coup. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer le refaire, la douleur était atroce. Dean se tenait plié en deux, nauséeux, sa main droite sur son genou essayant vainement de gérer la douleur. Sam assura les arrière du plus vieux des deux frères en attendant qu'il se sente mieux. Enfin son grand frère se releva enfin complètement et souleva lentement son sac du sol pour le porter par-dessus son épaule chancelant un peu.

« Ça avait l'air assez douloureux, » Dit Sam ayant l'air d'être sur le point de vomir lui-même. « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Pas le choix pour l'instant. »

Dean se dirigea douloureusement dans leur direction originelle.

Sam fixait l'arrière de la tête du blond avec étonnement et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Ça devait vraiment être douloureux pour que son frère admette qu'il souffrait, lui qui d'habitude aurait nié souffrir ou être blessé pendant qu'il chassait.

 _Wow, il a dû vraiment se faire mal à la tête pour admettre ça aussi facilement._ Songea Sam.

Dean avait toujours semblé pouvoir tout supporter sans broncher ou de repousser la douleur jusqu'à la fin de leur chasse et qu'ils soient de nouveau à l'hôtel et même là il fallait lui soutirer l'information. Sam ferma la bouche et le suivit en faisant attention dans les escaliers et ils sortirent du bâtiment par les portes de derrière _._

Le clair de lune à l'extérieur était assez lumineux en raison du ciel sans nuages et les garçons filèrent à travers les gravats vers les arbustes qu'ils avaient aperçu depuis la fenêtre du troisième étage. Dean ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'il approcha et sortit de son sac une longue machette. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se frayer un chemin vers le centre des broussailles de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt de hauteur. Dean tailladât un petit passage pour que Sam puisse le suivre. Ce dernier couvrait les arrières de Dean toujours sur ses gardes au cas où il resterait d'autres harpies. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière qui paraissait être le centre des broussailles. Tout était grisâtre et plutôt régulier, comme si on avait lavé le sol au décapant permanent.

La clairière faisait à peu près 10m de large et au centre se trouvait un trou d'environ 1m qui plongeait dans le sol.

« Bingo. » Dit Dean, sachant reconnaître au premier regard un nid de harpies quand il en voyait un. Ils ont beau être à différents endroits ils se ressemblent tous au final.

« Ouais, c'est bien leur nid, » Soupira Sam. « OK donc on le sale et après on le brûle ? »

Dean se dirigea vers le centre du trou précautionneusement et y jeta un coup d'œil, carabine prête au cas où. Il avait une bonne vision de son intérieur étant donné qu'il faisait nuit et devina qu'il s'agissait d'une cave sous la clairière de la même surface que celle-ci et d'environ 7m de profondeur. Il s'y trouvait beaucoup de feuilles mortes et branches sur le sol du nid , et ce qui ressemblait à des ossements.

« Ça ne paraît pas habité, »Marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua 6 autres plus petits trous, d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre, en cercle à la bordure de la clairière. Il en inspecta certains, ces trous allaient directement dans le sol du nid vers ses murs externes.

« C'est quoi ces petits trous d'après toi ? »Demanda Sam les inspectant lui aussi.

« Aucune idée, des aérations peut être ? » Dean pensa à la même question, c'était évident que le plus grand trou était l'entrée du nid. Il avait déjà vu des choses similaires dans d'autres nid typique mais jamais tous ces petits trous.

« Peut-être parce que ils sont vraiment beaucoup dans ce nid. Ce n'est pas exactement le nid le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu. »Pensa Dean à voix haute.

Sam grogna en continuant d'inspecter les autres trous.

« Donc, un bidon d'essence dans le trou central et les deux autres bidons sont pour les 6 autres trous, » Dit Dean faisant un calcul rapide. « Pareil pour le sel. Ça devrait le faire, tu me couvres ? »

Sam s'était déjà emparé des sacs et sortait l'essence et le sel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de plutôt me couvrir moi pour une fois ? »

« OK. » Dean s'assura que les deux carabines étaient bien chargées, surveillant les alentours.

Sam commença à verser l'essence, commençant par le trou du milieu, renversant l'intégralité du bidon et fit de même avec le sel. Dean marcha lentement vers la lisière de la clairière, la partie plus proche du bâtiment, laissant la carabine chargée de Sam dans le sac. Il prit position scannant le ciel. Sam ouvrit les deux autres bidons et les partagea entre les différents trous. Il commença à faire la même chose avec le sel. Il était en train d'ouvrir la première boîte de sel quand il fut surpris par les bruits de tirs. Cela lui parut extrêmement bruyant dans ce que Sam réalisa être le silence inquiétant qu'il y avait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bâtiment.

Sa tête se leva au ciel d'un mouvement sec pour y déceler un quelconque signe d'attaque. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère qui bougeait très doucement avec son arme pointée vers l'épaule de Sam. L'air pourtant dépourvu de danger il savait que le blond avait un sixième sens pour ces choses-là, plus que n'importe quel autre chasseur.

« Sammy, peu importe ce qui se passe continue ce que tu fais. »

La voix de son grand frère lui envoya une vague de frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais il se remit tout de même au travail et finit la seconde boîte de sel quand un cri strident à vous en faire saigner les oreilles résonna dans l'air.

Des coups de feu s'élevèrent dans la nuit quand Dean tira sur ce qui paraissait être de loin la plus imposante harpie que les deux avaient jamais vu. Elle sortait des broussailles à droite d'où se tenait Dean et avançait incroyablement vite. Dean rit amèrement alors qu'il tirait Ils pensaient avoir vu la reine plus tôt dans les escaliers ! Celle-ci était énorme à côté de la précédente. Ces ailes massives paraissaient être faites de métal. La lune se reflétait sur elles de sorte qu'elles produisaient un effet éblouissant; Dieu merci ces monstres ne se nourrissaient pas le jour car elles seraient aveuglantes à la lumière du jour.

Sam se sentit fixer cette chose malgré lui. Cette chose avait les bras et le torse enchevêtré dans du muscle mais ça paraissait étrangement féminin et plus à la manière d'une sirène qu'à celle d'une sorcière contrairement aux autres harpies qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt. Ces cheveux étaient d'un blond argenté profond même ses griffes luisantes semblaient être plus des ongles soignés que d'énormes griffes affreusement dangereuses...

« SAM ! Continue de travailler ! »

Le cri du plus vieux interrompit son train de pensées et le ramena à la réalité tel un coup de poing en pleine face. Soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac. _QUOI ?!_ Dean avait l'air paniqué ! Dean n'avait habituellement jamais l'air paniqué!Cette pensée seule eu le don de le faire réagir et déversa le contenu de la dernier boîte de sel avec ces doigts pétrifiés et maladroits de panique et essaya de garder les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait.

Dean n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur la harpie, mais la garce était rapide. Ces tirs rebondissaient sur ces ailes d'acier, il saisit la carabine de la main gauche et pris son 9mm , qu'il gardait à l'arrière de son pantalon, et tira avec rapidité. Sam entendit le changement d'arme à feu et perdit presque la détermination de rester brûler le nid au lieu d'aider son frère. _NON!_ Il devait continuer, et en finir, Dean pouvait se protéger lui-même. Avec seulement deux trous restant, il entendit Dean hurler de douleur et releva la tête pour le voir ce faire soulever rapidement du sol par son côté et son épaule gauche, les griffes de la harpie enfoncées profondément dans la chair.

« Dean » Hurla-t-il laissant tomber le sel courant attraper sa carabine sur le sac.

En quelques secondes Sam avait son arme chargée en main et pointée sur la harpie dans les airs tenant toujours Dean entre ses pattes et qui se dirigeait déjà vers le toit du bâtiment. Ce qui était cependant encore plus incroyable : Dean avait son bras droit en l'air toujours en train de tirer sur la harpie en vol ! Il continuait de crier à Sam de finir le travail !

« Brûle le nid ! » Cria Dean.

Puis le 9mm s'arrêta et Sam su qu'il était vide. Dean laissa tomber l'arme et tira de sa poche des cartouches un acte incroyable qu'il fallait voir pour croire, étant donné qu'il était suspendu dans les airs accroché aux griffes d'une harpie, cette dernière avait du mal à voler droit sous le poids et le fait que son ' paquet' se débattait tel un pitbull enragé.

Dean parvint à atteindre la carabine qu'il tenait du bout des doigts de sa main gauche, tout son côté gauche de l'épaule à la hache était maintenant insensible et engourdi de douleur. La harpie le tenait si fermement que ses griffes déchirèrent tous les muscles de son épaule. Son côté gauche hurla quand il utilisa sa main droite pour finalement attraper correctement l'arme. Il la plaça entre ses jambes pour l'ouvrir et y enfourna deux cartouches. Il ignora le sang coulant sur la poitrine et avec un grognement il réussit à fermer la carabine et utilisa ses jambes et son bras droit pour l'armer. Sam n'eut qu'une seconde pour s'émerveiller de la ténacité de son frère avant de tirer visant la tête de la harpie de peur de toucher Dean mais les balles ne faisait que provoquer la harpie sans pour autant la blesser. Dean pointa son arme vers la harpie et aperçut un morceau de chair à vif sous l'aile de la créature près du cœur. Son instinct prit le dessus et avec ses dernières forces posa le canon de sa carabine juste sur cette parcelle de peau et tira.

La harpie laissa échapper de sa gorge monstrueuse un son effroyable, plana encore un peu avant de relâcher sa prise sur Dean et de le laisser tomber.

« NON ! Dean ne tire pas. » Hurla le plus jeune d'effroi en voyant le monstre voler au-dessus de l'orphelinat abandonné.

Il regarda d'un air impuissant la harpie se débattre violemment puis laisser tomber son frère en atteignant le point le plus haut de l'orphelinat.

« DEAN ! » S'époumona Sam alors que son grand frère passa à travers les carreaux du toit et glissa jusqu'au bord du toit pour ensuite tomber tel une poupée de chiffon au sol.

« OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, NON NON... » Divagua Sam.

Il pouvait sentir les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles alors qu'il finissait de déverser le sel et courrait chercher son sac. Il attrapa le briquet posé sur le dessus et jeta les sacs par-dessus son épaule en un mouvement fluide, il attrapa le Zippo de manière gauche de sa main libre. Après trois tentatives vaines il réussit finalement à l'allumer et le balança dans sa course dans le large trou au milieu du nid. Sans attendre de voir si le feu avait bien prit il se précipita dans la direction qu'avait pris la Harpie et son frère, remarquant le passage qu'ils avaient créé plus tôt et accouru aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Sam fut récompensé d'un violent 'Wooopmph' derrière lui lorsque le feu prit dans le nid en une furieuse boule de feu. Juste au moment où il franchissait la porte du bâtiment, Sam dérapa pour s'arrêter et ramasser un objet couvert de sang qu'il reconnut immédiatement même dans le noir : le 9mm de Dean. Il fourra l'arme dans le sac et en sortit une lampe torche tout en courant. Il sprintait vers les escaliers et les montait 3 par 3, usant de ses longues jambes pour sauter les trous comme un fou. Il atteignit le dernier étage et courut jusqu'au trou dans le plafond d'où il pensait Dean venait de tomber.

Sous le trou dans le plafond se trouvait un trou dans le sol et Sam entraperçût la carabine de son frère, gisant là. Sam la ramassa à toute hâte, elle était lui aussi couvert de sang. Le brun vit que le trou descendait sur tous les étages du bâtiment. Il alluma sa lampe torche pour éclairer le trou mais le fond était trop loin pour être éclairé.

« DEAN ! » S'écrit-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, Sam décida donc de redescendre les marches et s'y élança. Il rechargea les pistolets tout en descendant les marches par pur instinct de survie. Il s'arrêtait rapidement à chaque étage et criait le nom de son grand frère. N'ayant guère de chance il se dirigea vers le sous-sol, essoufflé et avec un point de côté. Le sous-sol sentait le moisi et était humide au possible mais, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un trou qui semblait recueillir toute l'eau tombant des étages supérieur et du toit.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du trou il pouvait percevoir une forme sombre sur le sol, en un battement il fut à côte de cette forme, ses pires cauchemars confirmés il s'agissait bien de Dean dans une mare croissante de sang.

« DEAN ! » Cria-il se jetant à genoux.

Dean était étendu sur le ventre Dean ne respirait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's journal

Dean et Sam sont en train de chasser quand les choses tournent mal pour Dean. Sam doit emmener Dean à l'hôpital à temps et l'aider à se rétablir. Au cours d'une seconde Chasse Dean se retrouve avec encore plus de problèmes et la relation entre les deux frères est mise à l'épreuve.

 **Note:** Les pensées sont en italique.

Chapitre 3/ Breathe

Sam palpa le cou de son frère à la recherche d'un pouls. Rien.

« Merde ! » S'exclama Sam. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers le haut et fut choqué de voir combien le toit, ou plutôt le ciel paraissait loin d'ici.

« Nom de Dieu, ça fait une sacrée chute mais tu es solide Dean tu vas t'en sortir. » Murmura-t-il avec urgence à son frère alors qu'il cherchait son pouls.

« Putain. »

Sam allongea les jambes de Dean et se prépara à le faire rouler. Les bras du blond étaient sous sa poitrine donc il n'eut qu'à tenir son front et le fit rouler sur son côté droit Sam était très attentif au cou de Dean et faisait toujours attention à ce que la tête soit dans l'alignement de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit donc rouler Dean sur le dos lentement. Le plus jeune des deux frères fut effaré devant le sang. Il paraissait être partout. Sam ouvrit la bouche de Dean, inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière et vérifia sa respiration. Toujours Rien. Sam pinça le nez de Dean, mit son index sous la mâchoire du second et insuffla deux grandes bouffées d'air dans la bouche de Dean, observant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser.

Ensuite il plaça un genou à côté de la tête de Dean et l'autre au niveau de son torse et ses doigts entrelacés avec sa paume sur son sternum, puis commença les compressions. Alors qu'il travaillait à conter les compressions, la panique commença à se frayer un chemin par-dessus les barrières qu'il érigeait dans des situations comme celle-ci. Sam pensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait fait le RCP sur son frère : quand il avait été électrocuté. A ce moment-là l'hôpital avait été relativement proche. Ici ils étaient à au moins 90 minutes du plus proche hôpital.

« Vas-y Dean. Putain, Vas-y! » Grogna Sam.

Après 30 compressions il vérifia les constantes de Dean une fois encore, rien. Sam insuffla deux autres bouffées d'air à Dean et reprit les compressions. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le décomptage des pressions mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retourner vers le visage pale, sans vie, immobile et ensanglanté de Dean.

Encore une fois il vérifia les constantes de son grand frère, cette fois ci un léger battement se fit sentir, permettant à Sam de laisser sortir une respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait. Il écouta la respiration de Dean et sentit l'air lui caresser l'oreille.

« C'est ça Dean. Respire, continue de respirer. »

Il tourna Dean sur le côté, enleva sa propre veste et son t-shirt à manches longues, mettant son t-shirt sous la tête de Dean et l'enveloppa avec sa veste pour le garder au chaud. Il arrangea Dean de la manière la plus confortable possible, essayant de juger de ses blessures et traina les sacs jusqu'à eux pour en sortir le kit de premiers soins. Il pécha les kits du sac mais lorsqu'il commença à dérouler les bandages il réalisa qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour évacuer Dean en dehors de cet enfer.

Sam sortir de son jean son téléphone et descendit la liste de ses contacts, composant le numéro de Bobby. Il pressa le bouton appel et fut reconnaissant lorsque Bobby répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Hey Sam, Ça va?» Dit Bobby.

« Bobby où es-tu?»

« En chemin dans votre direction, à 40 minutes de vous. Red Lake était une perte de temps. »

« Je sais. On a trouvé le nid mais Dean est blessé, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Dean est blessé? Quoi? »

«C'est grave Bobby. » Interrompit Sam.

Bobby releva la panique dans la voix de Sam. « Ok, Sam où êtes-vous? »

« Dans l'orphelinat abandonné, Montain Lake. »

« Je suis à 1 heure d'ici. »

« Bobby il est passé à travers du toit. »

Bobby n'aima pas le son de la voix de Sam, on aurait dit un jeune enfant terrifié.

« Merde… » S'exclama Bobby.

Sam entendit le bruit des pneus crissant sur le sol et le son d'une voiture démarrant à toute hâte.

« Sam, je suis en train de passer dans Mountain Grove. Ils ont une petite clinique, bien sûr c'est fermé mais depuis quand ça nous arrête? Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bobby il y a tellement de sang et il a arrêté de respirer et son bras semble être cassé et… »

« Sam calme toi. » Dit posément Bobby. « Dean n'a pas besoin que tu paniques maintenant n'est-ce pas ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Plus de bandages ? »

« Ouais. » Sam prit une profonde respiration et essaya de se calmer, il dût regarder autre part que vers Dean pour ça. « Plus de fil à suture, des calmants, des couvertures peut-être, du sang ou du plasma Bobby il en a perdu vraiment beaucoup, de l'oxygène si tu peux en avoir. »

« Ok. Je vais faire un peu de shopping et venir te rejoindre aussi vite que possible. »

« Merci Bobby. » Sam savait que Bobby allait surement enfreindre quelques limites de vitesse pour arriver au plus vite.

« Et garde ton téléphone à portée de main, je vais t'appeler souvent. »

« Merci encore Bobby. » Sam fut reconnaissant envers Bobby qui venait de le remettre d'aplomb et avait offert d'être là pour les deux frères sans qu'on le lui demande.

Bobby gara son pick-up sous un arbre derrière la clinique. _Ça ne se présente pas très bien pour Dean._ Pensa-t-il en sortant de son véhicule et se dirigeant précautionneusement vers les porte de derrière. C'était une petite clinique dans une petite ville donc pas de sécurité autre que des verrous sur les portes, verrous dont Bobby ne tarda pas à se débarrasser. A l'intérieur se trouvait une collection de bouteilles d'oxygène et deux civières pliantes. Bobby remplit rapidement son coffre avec une bouteille pleine d'oxygène et une civière et retourna avec son sac pour prendre de quoi ravitailler Sam.

Pendant ce temps-là Sam couvrait de bandages les blessures de Dean du mieux qu'il pouvait. Celles qu'il pouvait voir du moins. Sam était inquiet par rapport aux dommages internes Dean avait probablement après une telle chute. Sa jambe droite saignait toujours sous le genou et Sam se mit à l'œuvre dessus serrant le plus possible, puis ses blessures à la tête l'avant et l'arrière couverts de bosses maintenant. L'avant-bras du plus vieux semblait difforme mais l'os ne sortait pas. Sam trouva un morceau de bois et en fit une attelle tenant le membre plus pour soulager Dean qu'autre chose.

Sam plaça les bandages serrés sur les profondes griffures laissées par la harpie lorsqu'elle avait porté Dean. Le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner et il répondit pour entendre la voix de Bobby.

« Je suis en chemin je devrais être là dans 30 à peu près. Comment ça se passe de ton côté, petit? »

Sam savait qu'il parlait aussi de l'état de Dean.

« On va bien pour l'instant, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit confortable je pense mais on doit quand même le sortir de là le plus vite possible. Les hôpitaux sont assez loin d'ici et je ne sais s'il est prêt pour ce genre de voyage. »

« Je serai là dès que possible, tiens bon. » et Bobby raccrocha.

Sam s'assit et vérifia que Dean allait bien ce qui lui paraissait être toutes les minutes. Soudainement la respiration de Dean devint encore plus laborieuse et s'arrêta tout bonnement. Sam, rapidement chercha son pouls. Aucun ! Merde ! Sam fit rouler Dean avec précaution et recommença le massage cardiaque. Sam était en plein RCP lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait incontrolablement. Merde, il ne pouvait craquer comme ça il devait être responsable pour Dean.

« ALLER DEAN ! Je ne te laisserai _**PAS**_ abandonner. » Cria Sam.

« Aller Dean, j'ai besoin que tu sois têtu comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Finalement après plusieurs minutes de massage cardiaque Sam sentit un pouls faible dans le cou de Dean et le murmure d'un souffle. Sam ne put s'en empêcher et planta un gros bisou baveux sur le front de son grand frère juste au-dessus de ses yeux soit l'un des seuls endroits non couvert par les bandages le chevauchant.

« Bien, c'est très bien Dean, continue comme ça, c'est ça grand frère, continue de te battre. » S'enthousiasma Sam.

A la surprise de ce dernier il entendit une toux faible et regarda le visage de Dean pour voir ses yeux papillonner et s'ouvrir légèrement.

« Mmmm » Murmura Dean.

Sam sut que s'il n'avait pas été si proche il ne n'aurait rien entendu. C'était tellement bas et plein de douleur. Sam attrapa la main droite de Dean dans la sienne et la pressa gentiment.

« Je suis juste là Dean. Je ne vais nulle part. Bobby arrive tu dois juste t'accrocher. Accroche-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire Dean. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant. Je suis à peine en train de réapprendre à connaitre et aimer mon grand frère. »

Sam se mit à blablater malgré lui mais cela lui fut bien égal. Il fut récompensé par la plus minuscule pression sur sa main, ce n'était presque rien, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

« C'est ça Dean, continue de te battre, c'est bien. »

Sam caressa le côté du visage de Dean avec son autre main en étant aussi tendre que possible à cause des bleus et gonflements, mais les yeux de Dean fixèrent Sam avant de se refermer et il se remit à respirer laborieusement. Sam roula de nouveau Dean sur le côté, son corps aussi désarticulé qu'avant mais Sam se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce au court échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère. Il savait que quelque part profondément en lui Dean était toujours et encore en train de se battre il se battait parce que Sam le lui avait dit. Sam s'allongea à coté de Dean pour lui tenir chaud grâce à la chaleur de son corps.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's journal

Dean et Sam sont en train de chasser quand les choses tournent mal pour Dean. Sam doit emmener Dean à l'hôpital à temps et l'aider à se rétablir. Au cours d'une seconde Chasse Dean se retrouve avec encore plus de problèmes et la relation entre les deux frères est mise à l'épreuve.

Chapitre 4 / Respite

Bobby appela Sam alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment avec le brancard plié sous un bras et deux couvertures jetées sur son autre épaule.

« Bobby !» Hurla Sam. « Ici, au sous-sol. » Sam se releva pour allumer sa lampe de poche afin que Bobby puisse le voir. Bobby marcha vers la lumière et trouva le visage pale de Sam relevé vers lui.

« Merci d'être venu si rapidement Bobby. »

« C'est rien, mon fils. Il tient le coup ? » Dit Bobby avec douceur en s'agenouillant au-dessus du corps immobile de Dean. Bobby prit le pouls du blond, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et leva les yeux vers le trou au-dessus d'eux.

« Merde alors. » souffla-t-il. « Ça en fait une sacrée chute. »

« Je sais, » Ajouta Sam. « Où est le kit Bobby ? »

« Dans le camion. »

Sam ouvra la boucha pour dire quelque chose mais Bobby le coupe en levant sa main dans sa direction.

« Avant que tu commences à me hurler de dessus, j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux d'emmener Dean hors d'ici et dans un des chalets de chasse. Il y en a une à un kilomètre d'ici sur la route. J'ai pris la liberté de l'ouvrir sur la route and je me suis dit que si on pouvait l'y emmener on pourrait le réchauffer et le stabiliser avant de commencer notre trek pour l'hôpital. »

Sam aspira un grand coup pour contester et s'arrêta pour penser une seconde. Il serait mieux de sortir Dean d'ici et suturer ses blessures avant d'avancer plus parce que, aussi serrés que soient ces bandages Dean perdait tout de même du sang. En plus comme Bobby l'a dit il vaudrait mieux stabiliser Dean pour un plus long voyage dans un de ses chalets plutôt qu'essayer de le faire ici, où il faisait humide et froid. Lui-même commençait à avoir vraiment froid juste en T-shirt. Ils étaient en hors saison, donc aucune chance de tomber sur un chasseur animalier. Il savait que le terrain abandonné là-bas était devenu une extension de la forêt l'avoisinant quelques années auparavant, les chasseurs (animaliers) y étaient donc très nombreux en pleine saison. Sam dût admettre que Bobby était expérimenté dans la guérison de blessure de chasse et savait de quoi il parlait.

« Ok bonne idée Bobby, merci. »

Ils passèrent les prochaines minutes à installer Dean sur le brancard du mieux qu'ils purent en soutenant son dos, son cou et sa tête tout en l'y attachant avec des couvertures.

Sam remit sa veste mais laissa sa chemise sous la tête de son frère. Ils manœuvrèrent doucement le brancard jusqu'à l'arrière du camion de Bobby, qui reparti vite à l'intérieur prendre leur affaires. Sam eut le temps de voir la bouteille d'oxygène noire et blanche enchainée sur le côté du plateau du camion. Ce bon vieux Bobby, il pouvait tout ce procurer, Sam en était sûr. Le jeune homme resta à l'arrière au côté de son frère en essayant de le garder le plus immobile possible pendant qu'ils roulaient lentement vers la cabane de chasse vacante. Il vit les fars du camion balayer la façade de la cabane et comme Bobby l'avait la porte était ouverte. Dean ne bougea pas de tout le chemin, Sam resta en constante vigilance de ses signes vitaux et lui tint la main droite. Une fois que Bobby eut fait marche arrière vers la porte les deux chasseurs attrapèrent le brancard de nouveau et le roulèrent dans la cabane où une vielle lampe à huile se tenait et éclairait la voie.

Dans la pièce principale il y avait aussi un lit simple avec un matelas miteux et une couverture encore plus usée par-dessus.

« Merci de l'avoir préparé Bobby. » Dit Sam. Il était reconnaissant envers le vieux chasseur pour son sang-froid.

Ils allongèrent Dean sur le lit, et Bobby alla directement chercher le matériel médical. Sam trouva une bassine dans un coin et la rempli d'eau depuis un petit évier rouillé. Alors qu'il retournait auprès de Dean, Bobby revint avec un sac plein de matériel.

« On devrait s'estimer heureux qu'il y avait ce centre médical et qu'il était si petit. Tout ce que j'ai pu y prendre pour la douleur était du Demerol et ça fait pas grand-chose. » Dit Bobby en tendant une petite bouteille de verre que Sam reconnu comme Pethidine.

« Ils n'avaient même pas de morphine et j'en suis à cours moi aussi donc on devra s'en contenter et l'utiliser sciemment. On va aussi devoir le sédater pour le trajet à l'hôpital. »

Sam donna une petite dose de Pethidine à Dean via intraveineuse. Bobby sortit la bouteille d'oxygène du camion et s'activa en ouvrant le cylindre, couvert par un sceau en plastique anti-poussière et plaça la manivelle sur le goulot, la visant dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre. Ensuite il ferma le cylindre et installa l'équipement après vérification de tous les joints et la jauge. Quand il eut le régulateur le contrôleur de pression, les tubes et le masque prêt à l'emploi, il ajusta le masque sur le visage du jeune blond. Avec Sam, Bobby sortit le kit de premier secours et tout le matériel médical volé. Sam et Bobby passèrent l'heure suivante à nettoyer et à suturer Dean, n'oubliant pas de changer ses bandages. L'affaire fut lente et le brun dût constamment s'arrêter afin de surveiller les constantes de son frère, non pas que Bobby pouvait lui reprocher. Il savait que Dean était sérieusement amoché.

« C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de sang à la clinique. » Marmonna Bobby alors qu'ils étaient à la tâche. « Le petit a vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. » Pensa le plus âgé des trois, se rappelant le sang qu'il avait vu autour de Dean au sous-sol.

« On doit juste se dépêcher de le sortir d'ici. » Murmura Sam en retour.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils sortirent tous les sacs poubelles remplis de bandages souillés et nettoyèrent un peu. Bobby vérifia le régulateur et Sam continua de surveiller son frère aîné, les événements de la nuit le rattrapant doucement et le fit se sentir quelque peu fatigué. Ils ne voulurent pas allumer ne serait-ce qu'un petit feu, de peur d'enflammer la bouteille d'oxygène donc ils prirent autant de couvertures qu'ils pouvaient afin de recouvrir Dean. C'était toujours plus chaud que le sous-sol du bâtiment. Bobby retourna à pied à l'orphelinat abandonné pour récupérer l'Impala, laissant Sam pour surveiller Dean.

Bobby songea au fait que les deux frères étaient parvenus à trouver le nid des harpies là-bas, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le pister. En même temps Dean avait toujours été un excellent pisteur, sous la direction de son père et l'avait dépassé à l'âge de 15 ans. C'est ce que vous obtenez de l'apprentissage de la chasse à un si jeune âge. La chasse avait causé tant de dommage au sein de la famille Winchester et pourtant les voici, traversant toutes ses épreuves difficiles à nouveau. La vie était toujours si dure envers certaines personnes. Mais si la chasse avait un avantage, c'était d'avoir rendu le fils aîné Winchester si coriace. Bobby savait que si un civil été tombé de si haut cela aurait été la fin pour lui mais si il avait appris une chose des Winchester c'était qu'ils étaient tenaces. Et Dean ferait n'importe pour son frère et ne voudrait absolument pas le laisser seul en ce bas monde seulement 6 mois après la mort de leur père.

Sam caressait gentiment le bras de son aîné lorsqu'il entendit l'Impala se diriger vers le chalet. Il s'étira et vérifia une nouvelle fois les constantes du second quand il se rendit compte que Dean n'avait ni pouls ni respiration. Il souleva rapidement les couvertures et roula Dean afin de pratiquer un massage cardiaque, il commença de nouveau avec deux respirations et passa aux compressions. Après le deuxième essai Bobby fit son entrée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Cria Bobby. Il sprinta vers la tête de Dean pour vérifier à son tour ses constantes.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » Dit Sam, entre les compressions.

« Non rien, continue. »

Sam continua et s'apprêtait à insuffler deux autres bouffées d'air à son frère quand celui-ci se mit à tousser de lui-même de manière creuse et brutale, projetant un peu de sang par la bouche sur son visage. Autant Bobby que Sam relâchèrent une respiration qu'ils ne savaient qu'ils avaient retenue. Sam regarda vers la figure de Dean, ces yeux papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes et il grogna douloureusement.

« Dean, je suis là champion. Continue de te battre ok ? Bobby est là et on va t'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant. » Sam serra la main droite du blondinet pour capter son attention et reçut une légère pression en retour, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce lentement dans un apparent effort de trouver son jeune frère. Sam toucha du nez celui de Dean, ses yeux rivés dans l'océan d'émeraude que sont les yeux de Dean.

« Je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas. »

Sammy fut fou de joie lorsqu'il entendit un doux « 'mmy » provenant de Dean, même si ce n'était qu'un marmonnement accablé de douleur. Il était simplement heureux que son grand frère savait qu'il était là pour lui.

« Oui, Dean tu t'en sort très bien, continue comme ça. »

Dean émit un faible grognement, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration ralentit. Bobby ajusta de nouveau le masque à oxygène sur son visage.

Sam et Bobby suivirent ses constantes de près pendant les 5 minutes prochaines minutes. Ses constantes paraissaient rester les même, bien que basses, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient toujours l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Sam parcouru les affaires personnelles de Dean pour trouver sa carte d'identité la plus récente et la mieux faite, ainsi que son assurance qui couvrirai les frais hospitalier le plus longtemps possible. Sam et Bobby mirent au point l'histoire qu'ils allaient raconter pour expliquer l'état du jeune homme parce que les gens normaux ne se suturaient pas les uns les autres. Ils choisirent de dire que les deux hommes campaient dans la forêt quand Dean tomba du haut d'une vielle mine abandonnée et que Sam n'avait pas été capable de l'en sortir seul. Sam avait donc du recoudre Dean lui-même pour au moins lui éviter de saigner à mort. Bobby les avait rejoints sur le lieu de campement seulement après trouver Sam appelant au secours. Sam et Bobby préparèrent le camion pour la route de l'hôpital, le premier savait qu'ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps qu'ils l'osaient en voyait la pâleur du blond. Il s'inquiéta de la perte de sang et de ses effets même si ils avaient tous les deux été dans des situations où ils eurent beaucoup perdu du sang mais là cela devait être un record. Il était soulagé que son frère et lui aient grandi si coriace, devenant des battants, la plupart des gens auraient abandonné il y a bien longtemps.

C'était seulement une chose de plus que Sam adorait chez son frère. Aussi agaçant et énervant qu'était Dean il avait toujours bien plus de qualités qui lui étaient propre qui rendait Sam heureux de le côtoyer. La mort de leur père avait éprouvé les deux hommes mais ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, à travers vents et marrées. Ils installèrent Dean avec tout le matériel médical dont ils auraient besoin et la bouteille d'oxygène avec le masque sur son visage pour la route mais couvrirent le cylindre d'une bâche. Sam utilisa le reste de Demerol pour faire en sorte que Dean soit le plus confortable et paisible possible.

Ce fut un long voyage pour Sam, bien que Dean ait été endormi pendant la plupart du trajet, l'homme aux cheveux long senti, semblait-il, chaque dos d'ânes et nid de poule de la route à sa place. Vers la fin du voyage Dean se réveilla en grognant de douleur sans ouvrir les yeux. Sam tapota son visage de manière rassurante et ne cessa de lui parler doucement, lui assurant qui serait pris en charge très rapidement. Quand ils atteignirent l'hôpital Bobby courut à l'intérieur et revient rapidement flanqué de deux infirmières et un brancard. Sam avait au préalable enlevé le masque à oxygène et les couvertures et était prêt pour déplacer Dean lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Sam et Bobby aidèrent les infirmières à cautionnement soulever Dean et le placer sur le brancard, lui parlant tout du long même lorsqu'il s'évanouit de nouveau.

Les infirmières dépêchèrent le brancard vers les portes de l'hôpital mais avant qu'elles ne les atteignent, deux docteurs en blouses blanches vinrent à leur tour et commencèrent immédiatement à vérifier tous les signes vitaux de Dean, hurlant des questions à Sam et Bobby. Sam essaya de se rappeler de l'histoire qu'ils avaient concoctée tout en s'inquiétant pour son frère, qui avait maintenant des docteurs et des infirmières grouillant autour de lui. Sam se pressa derrière son frère alors qu'il fut roulé dans l'hôpital. Soudainement un des docteurs place un masque à oxygène sur le visage du plus vieux des frères pendant qu'un autre compressait son sternum. Le cœur de Dean avait lâché une fois encore. Le brancard fut poussé à travers des portes battantes sur lesquelles on pouvait lire 'RESERVE AU PERSONNEL'. Sam tenta de suivre le groupe mais fut restreint de s'arrêter là par deux infirmiers.

« C'EST MON FRERE ! » Cria-t-il en essayant de se frayer un chemin vers Dean.

« VOUS DEVEZ ME LAISSER LE VOIR ! »

 **Note** : Désolé pour les répétitions de Sam, Dean et Bobby mais je ne trouvais pas de substitut.


End file.
